


Mirai Kissaten

by fourangers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Customer!Sasu, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, café owner!Naru, no angst in this fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourangers/pseuds/fourangers
Summary: The dim lights accompanied the melodic hum of jazz, customers sitting in midst of elegant and charming tables as they sipped their coffee and ate a snack. Some arrived for a quiet spot to study, others sat relieved for their moment to relax. As the night arrived and everyone began returning to their homes, Naruto also prepared to close his café for the day. However, he waited, almost counting each second, for his last and favorite customer to arrive.





	Mirai Kissaten

[ About Kissaten. ](https://edition.cnn.com/travel/article/kyoto-kissaten-coffee-shops/index.html)

\--.--

“Thank you for your preference! Please come again soon!” Was the automatic chorus coming from the kitchen as his hands was occupied between soft clattering of glass cups while he washed the soap off.

The dim lights accompanied the melodic hum of jazz, customers sitting in midst of elegant and charming tables as they sipped their coffee and ate a snack. Some arrived for a quiet spot to study, others sat relieved for their moment to relax. Young students or adult workers, they all took a quick stop in this little café, hidden in midst of tall buildings and streets crowded with busy passerby.

It might be quite unusual such traditional café being bursting with activity. Sure, the decoration was nice mixing some old wooden pieces with contemporary furnitures, and the café also received nice reviews. However, most of them became loyal customers once they got to know the energetic owner, always welcoming them with a happy voice and a wide beam.

He met all kinds of customers, from chatty housewives to the quietest retired men. Naruto learned to adapt himself quite well, even though this was the first time he had ever owned a café. The moment he got this business, he revamped with a retro but modern vibe, specialized himself to offer the most flavorful coffees. Some people even went to see his performances as a barista, girls giggling with the cutest latte art he sculpted for them.

Despite gathering a respectable number of daily customers, Naruto enjoyed the cozy feeling working in this café. He had some occasional burst of activities on rush hours, but overall time seemed to slow down in this place, with candid conversations and calming atmosphere.

As the night arrived and everyone began returning to their homes, Naruto also prepared to close his café for the day. However, he waited, almost counting each second, for his last customer to arrive.

Forever punctual, he heard the chime of the door bell as well as the smooth steps of stylish shoes. One of the waitress glanced bewildered towards Naruto but he just smiled back, patting her shoulder to let her go into the kitchen.

Picking up the long piece of paper, he walked towards the last customer, declaring. “Welcome! Here’s our menu.”

While he waited for the order, Naruto took a subtle glance to admire his customer’s elegant features, smooth black hair, dark piercing eyes with a milky colored skin, toned body sitting primly while he examined the options.

He offered back the menu as he muttered. “No need to. I want the usual please.”

Naruto nodded. “Dark coffee and tomato sandwich right? I’ll be right back.”

Since this person was always the last one to arrive, he’d dismiss his workers, preparing the food and the hot beverage with practiced ease. And once he placed the order on the table, Naruto would return behind the balcony, drinking his own cup of coffee as he waited to be over.

They wouldn’t exchange any kind of conversation, despite Naruto’s previous efforts to chat with this stranger. Though honestly this kind of silence was somewhat comforting to him, soaking up the ambiance and the serenity lingering between them.

The young man would finish his food and coffee, bringing up the empty plates and cup to Naruto despite the blond man’s insistence to clean the table for him. While he was calculating the expenses, Naruto smiled, itching to know more about this taciturn man though he was unable to extract anything from him aside some grunts and subtle nods. After paying for the meal, there was some kind of on-going ritual where his sharp eyes would peruse Naruto closely, before settling with a mutter of thanks, exiting the building.

Naruto would try to calm his racing heart, rolling his eyes while he cleaned up the closed café.

But admittedly, of all the frequent customers he met, he always looked forward to see this attractive man the most.

\--.--.--

Honestly, it was an accident of some sort. Some fleeting curiosity, he swore. Sasuke strode through this streets every day for over five years that it was a rare chance by fate that he actually noticed that café.

The establishment had traditional wooden structures at the store entrance, contrasting with the concrete jungle of Tokyo. However, what actually caught his eye was the wide grin of the owner, coupled with a wild blond hair and tanned skin. Before he could realize himself, he was opening the door, sitting on a table nearby and ordering the first thing on the list, just so he could get lost for hours staring at the bright blue eyes.

Sasuke attempted to come with every kind of justification. Tokyo had a good number of foreigners and tourists, but it’s still unusual to see a blond man working in a traditional style of Japanese café, that’s all.

He could barely tolerate all the teasing coming from his friends, noticing how he always left in a haste to catch the last minutes of the open café. Sasuke retorted nonchalantly; the café was a refuge from the stressful metropolitan life and their hurried paces, it was natural he would be rather fond of this place.

Itachi however, who had enough of his foolish younger brother’s shenanigans blurted out. “Just ask him out on a date.”

Sasuke sputtered, grumbling with a slight reddening on his cheek. “It’s really not what you’re thinking nii-san.”

Itachi sighed. “You don’t even like coffee Sasuke.”

Sasuke thinned his lips, glaring towards his older brother though the latter just continued to read his newspaper unflappable.

Although he had to admit, he was enjoying the blond man’s company. He quickly learned that Sasuke wasn’t into small talk or inquisitive questioning, respecting his personal space as they fell into a calm silence.

Lately though, he couldn’t hide the fact that well...he wanted to break this quietness. Know more about him, his interests and so on. Wonder why a foreigner like him would get interested in maintaining a Japanese café.

And no...he didn’t want to know more because of some silly crush. He wasn’t in high school, wistfully sighing over handsome baristas. It was...it was...common courtesy. Yes, after all, he went there for days so it was about time he would get to know about the owner, that’s all.

“As admirable it might be your brain concocting all the ludicrous plans, I wonder if you’ll succeed it when you’re so shy otouto.” Itachi chimed in, observing the calculating glint coming from his younger brother.

“Did father throw you on a cliff back when you’re baby nii-san, I’m not shy.”

Itachi hummed. “I suppose.”

“And the only reason I took so long to talk with him was simply because I’m not interested.”

Itachi nodded back.

“And well, I’ve been going there daily for months so I guess it’d be rude not talking with him after so--”

“Just ask him for a date Sasuke.” Itachi’s word was final, a sly smirk curling on his lips.

\--.--

Sasuke cursed staring at the clock. He had to stay up late to correct some artwork so they could send the prototypes to the clients within the deadline. Once over, he strode hurriedly ignoring the hoot calls from his ditsy friend.

Ominous clouds hovered on the sky as his steps turned into a sprint, as he felt fat droplets on his head. He opened the door in a sudden burst.

“Oh, welcome!”

Sasuke leaned on the doorway recovering his breath, admittedly feeling warmed up from the owner’s chirpy voice.

He approached, noticing Sasuke’s ragged state as he exclaimed. “Oh man, you’re all wet! I’m gonna grab a towel for you, I’ll be right back.” He went back to the kitchen, offering a hand towel once back.

With a curt nod, Sasuke dried himself as well as he could, sitting on a nearby table.

“Well, your usual order? Or maybe you want some hot water?” He enquired, grabbing the cloth and dabbed on Sasuke’s hair.

Sasuke tensed from the sudden gentle touch, though relishing from the close proximity and the worried tone. His eyes noticed however his wrist watch as he mumbled. “Wait, you’re supposed to be closed by now.”

Blue eyes blinked startled as he looked at the clock on the wall. “Huh? Yeah, I guess--”

Sasuke stood up. “I shouldn’t bother you then.”

“What? No, no, stay. It’s raining outside!” The blond man pushed him down back to his seat. “Actually, I’m glad you’re here. You always stop by on the café so I was kinda worried why you didn’t come over today. But I waited because...well, who knows! And you really arrived, so I’m happy.” He said, scratching his tanned cheek with his finger.

Sasuke slackened his jaw in response, a pleasant warmth curling on his belly.

“So! Black coffee and tomato sandwich right?” He puffed his chest, walking to the kitchen before Sasuke could even stop him.

Still feeling a little off place, Sasuke sat close to the balcony, linked fingers resting on the wooden surface. Noticing his presence, the blond man curled a kind smile, causing some butterflies fluttering on his stomach.

Sasuke enjoyed the nice fragrance wafting from the coffee, despite not liking the particular bitterness on the flavor. The blond barista poured the dark liquid in two cups, placing one in front of him. He raised his cup as an offering, Sasuke also raised his showing his gratitude, taking a sip.

“Thank you. Um.” Sasuke cleared his throat. “I don’t think I caught your name…”

He tilted his head to one side then declared, raising his hand. “Oh, I’m Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.”

“Uzumaki-san.” Sasuke shook his hand, noticing that the blond man was expecting something back. “I’m Uchiha Sasuke.”

“Well, pleasure to finally know your name Uchiha-san. I’m glad you enjoy my café.” Naruto grinned wide. “Oh, I gotta do your tomato sandwich, I’ll be right back.” He disappeared behind the revolving doors, Sasuke assumed he was going to do the sandwich in the kitchen.

However, Naruto was back with the ingredients and some kitchen utensils, putting nearby. He cut the tomato skillfully, placing on the bread as he added some cheese and a little bit of mayonnaise, putting on a plate and sliding close to Sasuke.

Sasuke munched quietly, some words rolling on his tongue though he couldn’t voice it out, opting to observe Naruto reading some news on his smartphone. Once he finished his snack, he stood up grabbing his pocket.

“Alright...how much was everything?”

Naruto broke his reverie, mumbling. “Oh wait. I don’t think you can go yet.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

“There’s a typhoon close by, because of that there’s a storm here in Tokyo. It’s better if you don’t walk outside.” He explained.

The brunet shook his head, walking towards the entrance. “Nonsense, I read the news. I think I’ll manage fine.”

He opened the door, all of a sudden swarmed by turbulent winds, violent rain and a ear-splitting noise of thunder.

Naruto shut the door. “I told you.” He couldn’t help but grin from the indignant twitch on the black eyebrow. “Just stay for few hours, it’ll be over soon.”

Sasuke sighed, sitting obediently on the table as he placed his bag nearby. He searched for a plug nearby, entertained by his smartphone while he awaited.

His nose picked the smell of coffee again as Naruto sat in front of him, two freshly brewed cups of coffee placed on the table.

“I figured since we’re going to wait for so long, I brewed more coffee! Don’t worry, it’s on the house.” He assured, drinking it.

Sasuke took a tentative sip, managing to keep his apathetic face even if he wanted to grimace once he could swore that the bitterness strengthened on the second cup.

Naruto placed the cup back to the table, blue eyes brimming with curiosity. “Well...since it seems that we’re going to stay here for a while, maybe we could chat a little, get to know each other a little better. Don’t you think so, Uchiha-san?”

His heartbeats raced in response, but Sasuke grunted cooly. “I guess.”

“So...are you on your way to your home? Or your work?” Naruto asked.

“Home. I work close by. This café is on the way to Shibuya station.” Sasuke responded.

“Oh, I see! So...considering that you always ask for a sandwich and a cup of coffee, you probably live far if you want a snack before getting home.”

Sasuke shrugged in response.

Naruto rested his hands on the table, squinting his eyes. “Uh...am I bothering you? If I’m bothering you can tell me, I know I’m a chattering box sometimes.”

“No, you’re not bothering me at all.” Sasuke assured, staring back earnestly towards Naruto’s skittish eyes.

Naruto was taken aback from his sincere rebuttal, beaming as he relaxed his body, sliding down on his seat. Sasuke didn’t have the heart to tell that their knees were lightly touching, igniting some goosebumps on his skin.

“It’s just that...my life is pretty ordinary, you’ll get very disappointed.” Sasuke confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, scratching his nose. “I don’t think so. I’ve been the owner of this café for about a year and there’s always interesting stories around. So I’m pretty sure you have something different and exciting to talk about.”

Sasuke snorted back.

“C’mon, it’s true!” Naruto piped in. “Like...for example. Maybe your job. What’s your area of work?”

Sasuke silently regarded him before answering. “I’m a package designer.”

“Ooooh, see? Cool! I’ve been living in Japan for about...5 years or so. And I always heard that Japan got the coolest designs.”

“I thought you were born in Japan considering your name.”

“No, I’m from Brazil. My mother is Japanese, my father is half-Japanese, half-german. So I got these weird genes I guess haha.”

“Your Japanese is not bad though.” Sasuke pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s ‘cuz my mom insisted I talked in Japanese whenever we could at home.” Naruto’s stomach growled out of nowhere, as he rubbed the back of his head a little sheepish as he went to the kitchen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response, following behind.

“I think I have some leftovers here and there...maybe some cakes.” Naruto said, rummaging the freezer. “You want something? Oh, those ginger biscuits are good.” He opened a package, taking a bite and moaning in appreciation as he offered some to Sasuke.

Sasuke also nibbled the treat, admitting that it had a nice taste, not overwhelmingly sweet.

“So, back to the subject. You’re a package designer. You definitely have some crazy stories about some nagging clients right?”

“Hn. Well, I guess I have some.” Sasuke muttered. “There’s one that caused me to arrive late here today, now that you mentioned.”

“Aaaah--you enjoy coming to my café this much?” Naruto widened a mischievous grin. “I feel so loooooved--”

Sasuke had the grace to blush, but smirked nevertheless. “The café is a rather pleasant place to stay for sure. Not so sure about nagging owners.”

“Are you kidding me, I’m the most charming point of this place. I bet the only reason you came over here is because you saw me from afar right?”

Sasuke glowered, feeling his face heat up.

“Wait, I’m right? I am right, huh?” Naruto brightened up, leaning close to him. “So do you come here every day because you have a lil’ crush on me, Uchiha-kun?”

“No, you complete dumbass.” Sasuke growled, flickering his finger on Naruto’s forehead.

Naruto pouted, crossing his arms. He muttered to himself. “Well, I was kind of hoping it was…”

Sasuke did a double take, unsure if he really heard it right or he was probably hallucinating or something close.

A thunderclap interrupted them as the light bulbs flickered. They watched with an amount of apprehension, fearing that the energy would be cut, only to sigh in relief when the light flooded back in the room.

As an uncomfortable silence settled within, Sasuke shuffled a little muttering. “And you? What made you decide to own this place which is literally on the other side of the planet where you were born?”

Naruto blinked from the enquiry. “Alright...it’s actually not something I tell everyone, but I’ll reveal it to you.”

He waved with his hand, beckoning for Sasuke to approach as he cupped his ear with his hand.

Sasuke obeyed with narrowed eyes, listening to his whisper.

“I’m gonna tell the truth. Actually...I used to be married. My wife died recently and left me this café.”

A cold sweat slid on his back as Sasuke mumbled, solemn. “I’m so sorr--”

Naruto continued undaunted. “Before that...she used to be such a wonderful person. Was into witchcraft and could summon some dragons. But then. She was captured. By aliens.”

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the playful grin on Naruto’s lips. “I get it.”

Naruto shook his head dramatically, sighing. “No, by dead aliens. Ghost dead aliens. Since they are aliens they have some weird technology and--”

“I got this already.” Sasuke interrupted, placing his hand on the tanned cheek and pushing far away from him. He heard the amused chuckles and rolled his eyes in response, his own mouth lifting a small smile. “You think you’re funny.”

“Well, I was trying to ease you up after all. Ah hah--and I made you smile. I like when you smile Uchiha-san.” Naruto chuckled, drinking his coffee.

Now Sasuke definitely felt his cheeks burn bright red in response, but hid by sitting back on his table. He gazed up the way the blond shook his shoulders from the laughter, his infectious beam and vivid eyes. He acquired a somber look as he cleared his throat.

“Well...but it’s somewhat true. Someone left me this café after he died.” Naruto confessed.

“Oh? Who?” Sasuke asked.

“My grandfather. You know, I didn’t meet him a lot back when I was kid because he was always traveling around, visiting all kinds of weird places in the name of “research”. Whatever that is. His hobby was writing novels and for some reason he had enough money to go all countries possible.” Naruto shrugged. “At first I thought that he saved a lot of money from his retirement but once he passed away we discovered that his novels actually sell quite well. He even bought this café before it’d declare bankruptcy.”

Sasuke hummed. “And...he decided to give you this café because…?”

“According to his will, because he believed that I’d enjoy taking care of it, meeting new people and all. And well...at first I thought it’d be a nice challenge, managing a restaurant by myself.” Naruto said, then beamed. “But you know what. I think that old man was right after all. This place fits me like a glove.”

“Glad you found your calling.” Sasuke commented.

“Yeah. It’s really enjoyable talking to all kinds of people, being a small part of their life and share a community.” Naruto widened an impish grin. “And who knows, I also managed to attract handsome men that go to my café just to see me.”

Sasuke maintained his composure, snorting. “I already said that it’s nothing like you claim. The coffee you brew is really nice, that’s all.”

Naruto chuckled, unconvinced. “Yeah, you know...I’ve been thinking...you didn’t take one sip from the second cup I offered and you always drank whenever I’m not paying attention to you. But I did see you making faces whenever you drank my coffee.”

“That...doesn’t mean anything.” Sasuke glared, blush showing on his cheek.

Naruto mockingly patted on his shoulder, whispering in a conspiratory tone. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Sasuke huffed, inwardly amused nevertheless. If he knew Naruto was such a fascinating person, he would have tried to chat with this dumbass ages ago.

They both noticed then, the rain subsiding as the storm was passing. Naruto was first to open the door, still noticing few droplets here and there but it was safe enough for them to walk on the streets.

“Well, I guess it’s time to head home. It was really nice talking to you, Uchiha-san.”

“Likewise.” Sasuke responded. He searched for some umbrella. “Can you lend me an umbrella? I promise I’ll return to you soon.”

“Oh, sure. There’s one extra in my kitchen ok.” Naruto said, and soon offered a black umbrella to him.

Sasuke waited as Naruto closed the door, locked it up as he also grabbed his own umbrella.

While he was occupied opening the umbrella, Sasuke suddenly felt soft lips brushing his cheek as Naruto landed a wet kiss.

Widening his eyes, he turned to the blond man, but Naruto already had his umbrella opened and was walking far away from him. The cheeky moron still had the gall to wink to him, declaring as he went off. “See you tomorrow then! I’ll bring some green tea to brew just for you.”

His hand was cupping the cheek, his skin still tingling by the soft caress on Naruto’s mouth. Sasuke settled with an amused chuckle, also going on his way.

He could definitely see enjoying more afternoons like these in the future.

\--.--.--

AN: Oh Naruto, you smooth talker. Unfortunately your skills only work on Sasuke, I doubt he’s good with anyone else.

Aaaay--nothing like a good break from all the angst and p0rn by writing a cute fanfic lol.


End file.
